Little Schoolgirl Crush
by dorkella
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends. Edward is Alice's older brother and Bella's Little Schoolgirl Crush. My first ever fanfic. Give it a try? - on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hots for Edward**

I was running late for my 1st period Spanish class with Mrs. Goff when an annoying voice called out to me from my back.

"Bella!"

"What, _Newton_?"

"I was.. I was just wondering if you.."

"What?" I was really gonna be late for class if he doesn't tell me what he wants asap.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date for prom?" He said with absolutely no emotion, like he was a robot or something. Then all of a sudden, his eyes went wide as saucers and ran away from me.

"What. The. Fuck?" I was literally shocked, repulsed and irritated in a span of seconds.

I heard a faint chuckle from behind me. When I was about to turn around and yell at the moron who was eavesdropping at Mike's failed attempt to ask me to prom, I heard the unmistakable rapid clicking of 4 inch stiletto heels.

Alice, my best friend since as long as I can remember, ran towards me and literally carried me to our classroom.

"We have to hurry, Bella! Mrs. Goff is giving a pop quiz on our last lesson in 3 minutes. Late comers will have 15 points deducted from their final grades. My perfect attendance will be tarnished by that pig Newton! And I can't have that! And I can't fail this quiz 'cause I have plans for us to go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend and if I fail this quiz mom won't allow me! So, come on!" Alice said in one breath.

I didn't catch much of what she just said because I am still in awe from her running with those deathtraps in her tiny little feet.

We were in front of our Spanish classroom door when I finally had the chance to speak.

"Alice!"

"Bella!" She said, imitating the tone I previously used to call her attention.

"Shut up, pixie. How can you even _run_ in those deathly contraptions?"

"It's a gift, Bella. Not everyone can even walk in these. By the way it's THE Louboutins! The ones I was pining for for days! For Christ's sake, I had to have them shipped from _Paris_. Did you know that they have knockoffs in Port Angeles? Though its way cheaper.."

"Alice, we have to sit down 'cause everyone is looking at you like you're an alien or something." I immediately had to cut off her rambling because, seriously, it can go on for hours. Trust me.

Everyone was literally looking at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Because who wouldn't? She was wrapped in a cashmere sweater, whose price tag can be someone's monthly salary, a pair of jeans so tight you can definitely see her thong, which I can be sure of, is Victoria's Secret. And of course the Louboutin's she was talking about. She has seen it in one of their cable channels last week and has been harassing her surgeon father to buy her a pair. Well, she obviously got what she wanted. As always with the Cullens.

"Let them appreciate the masterpiece I have created only this morning from my walk in closet. It's only natural for them to ogle, really." Alice huffed.

"Yeah. They are ogling alright. 'Cause who in their right mind would wear 4 inch stiletto heels in Forks?" I said with a laugh.

"Me. Or you can call me crazy, whatever. I don't care." She said while inspecting her beautifully manicured nails.

"You're definitely crazy, dude." I said while inconspicuously looking at my nails. They look _terrible._ I am sad excuse for a girl, really.

While I was seriously thinking of how I became best friends with this fairy beside me, Mrs. Goff walked in with a handful of papers which looks unfortunately like the pop quiz Alice was telling me about earlier.

"POP QUIZ!" She said with a bright-I-will-fuck-with-your-brains-today smile.

Collective groans and moans of _dying_ brain cells were heard across Forks, W.A. Okay, I am a little melodramatic but come on! It was first period and we just came from Memorial day weekend. Everyone's spirits died down, literally.

While Mrs. Goff was checking the attendance, Alice being Alice interrogated me about Mike Newton asking me to next Friday's JS Prom.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with that pig Newton?" She said with narrow eyes.

"Because I am not going out with him. _Duh_!" I replied.

"Then why did he ask you to Prom, Bella dear?" She said sweetly.

"I... I don't know Alice." I said seriously afraid for my well being. I know for a fact that when she uses that tone, she is up to no good. And when Alice is up to no good you'll end up in crutches. Just ask Lauren Mallory.

"Oh, Bella. Bella. My sweet, darling Bella." She paused. "Don't lie to me, bitch!" She hissed.

I just kept silent. Then I confessed, ready to pour my heart out to her.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get so riled up, bitch!" I said defensively.

"I wouldn't be this "riled" up if you just told me the real story." She even used her fingers to do the quotation marks. Totally Alice.

Oh, boy. Here we go.

"Okay, so last night. I was online." I said, gauging her reaction.

She just arched her eyebrows in response.

"I was kinda..drunk?" I didn't know how to tell her I sneaked a couple of Vitamin R from Charlie's stock to my room.

"Why are you drunk last night, Bella?" She said impassively.

Mrs. Goff choose that moment to stand up and distribute the test questions. I was thanking every freakin saint there is because I had time to come up with a sensible story for Alice's inquisitive mind.

"Later." I said, just as I received my test.

"Well, that didn't go so bad." I said to Alice just as we were going to our next class.

I have never understood why Alice and I have _all_ our classes together.

Well, just like Emmet, the eldest of the Cullen kids, always says: "Never underestimate the power of a Cullen".

"It definitely isn't bad. It's _great_!" Alice perfected her quiz, thankfully. Because I wouldn't want to deal with her temper tantrums this weekend if her activities didn't go according to her plans.

"So.. World Lit.?" I asked, referring to our next class.

"Boring!" She said with a very dramatic roll of her eyeballs.

"Oh! Alice, come on! It's my favourite subject. Don't you dare criticize the unsung heroes of the world of literature.."

"Blah, blah, blah! Just shut up already. You only like it 'cause my uber hot brother is in our World lit." Alice teased with a knowing smirk.

Oh, no. Alice swore to Fluffer's, the goldfish we bought from the pet shop and took care for 5 hours but eventually died because of our own stupidity (we thought it could swim in the toilet!), grave that she won't say anything about my stupid, silly and little crush on her brother.

"Alice! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I nervously looked around us to check If somebody heard her slip up. "You're gonna be dead meat if someone even heard half of what you just said!" I angrily hissed at her.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous! No one heard, alright? Besides, everyone knows you have the hots for my brotha.." She said with a wink and a little skip to her walk.

"I. Do. Not. Have. The. Hots. For. Edward!" I whispered screamed at her.

"Did someone say Edward?" said a velvety angel like voice from our backs

**So, what do you guys think? Thoughts on my first ever fanfic? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My _first _ever Authors Note:**

**Yey! I have finally published my first ever fanfic after a year of just reading others' magnificent work. I know my writing isn't as good as the others but I love doing this because it's sorta my creative outlet and to my utter surprise, people started reading it! It gave me nice feeling knowing that you guys have added my story to your favorites and subscribed to story alert.****This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen**

**_my first ever reviewer and who added this story to her favorites and story alert _**

**and**

**Rachelohplz**

**_my second ever reviewer and who also _****_ added this story to her favorites and story alert._**

**Hope you guys enjoy this update!**

**xx**

**Dorkella**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Uh-oh!**

I turned around and went red as a beet when I saw _him_ there. He was wearing a black hoodie over a v-neck white t-shirt, a pair of obviously pricey pants and grey tweed Chucks. His eyes were a fiery shade of emerald green adorned with long lashes every girl would pay thousands for. His lips were a cute shade of pink and damn that is one very sexy smirk it is giving. Don't get me started on his jaw line. And _the hair_, it's a weird shade of bronze and auburn mixed together to form a perfect colour for his just-fucked-hairstyle. His hair has always been messy and sticking up in all sorts of ways, its cute and super sexy at the same time. I am getting hot and bothered just by thinking about it.

"Heya, my uber hot and talented brotha!" Alice chirped from behind me before rushing to Edward's side to give him a hug that can rival Emmet's bear hugs.

_Maybe I forgot, how can I forget this! Stupid! He is the school's piano prodigy. He is also our Class President, and the Star Quarterback and the one running for Class Valedictorian. So.. Yeah. In one word, Edward Cullen is perfection. *swoon*_

"Hi, Alice.." Edward returned her greeting with a questioning look towards me.

I just shrugged at Edward. I couldn't for the life of me speak. Dumb ass.

"So Edward wanna sit with us?" Alice asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh, Al. I always sit with you guys." Edward answered with a smile.

"Sure you do, Edward. Sure you do. Right, my uber sexy friend?" Alice asked smiling at me, waiting for an answer.

Before I could even formulate a response, the bell rang and Alice ran inside our classroom laughing like a banshee high on ecstasy.

"After you, my sister's uber sexy friend." Edward said to me with a smile and even motioning with his hands very much like the girls presenting the prize car in Wheel of Fortune.

When we entered the room, Alice was perched in my usual table. Smiling like an idiot, reading a text most likely from her boy friend Jasper Hale, one of Edward's team mate and his best friend.

"Alice, please read Jazz's love notes on _your_ desk." I said standing beside her.

"This is _my_ desk, dear." She said not looking up from her Blackberry.

"Everybody, please settle down." Ms. Hathaway said after placing her things on the teacher's desk.

"Alice, please go sit in your chair." I was _pleading_ with her now.

I always sat in the same spot because: 1. It is beside Alice 2. Edward is on Alice's _other_ side and 3. I can daydream I was the heroine in the stories we read while looking out the window on my left side.

"Oh, please Bella. Can I seat here? Just for today. I wanna soak up the sun and feel its warmth." Alice said giving me her signature pout. It _always_ works for her father, her brothers and her boy friend. But not with me.

"Alice, this is Forks W.A. There is _no_ sun, there is _no_ warmth. Now, get the hell outta my sit, bitch." I was really irritated now because some people were looking at me, wondering why I was still standing.

"Don't be rude, Bella. You really _are_ a party pooper. Maybe the clouds have hidden the sun and it's warmth but it is _still_ there, 'ya know." She rolled her eyes and winked at me before turning her head towards the front of the room.

Huffing and seething, I sat down at _her_ usual chair. I was between two of the Cullen children and I never felt more insignificant.

"Just, please. Let Alice have her way, trust me when I say it's easier that way." I jerked my head towards my right and looked straight in Edward's eyes. He was smirking and he had his hand in his hair to keep it from falling to his face.

"Yeah, I _know_. I learned that the hard way." I replied. Faking non-chalance.

But deep inside, my guts are ready to spill out.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I am sitting next to Edward fucking Cullen! I can die happy now! Shit. Maybe I smell kinda funky!_

I inconspicuously smelled myself.

_No, dear. You smell great. Not great, really, more of like okay. Strawberries, really? What are you, a grade schooler? Pathetic, Bella. You're pathetic._

I can't believe I am talking to myself. Gee. I am bigger dork than I was even aware of.

_Alas! She finally admitted that she is indeed a dork. A big, humungous dork. Okay, got that Dorkella?_

I frowned and started doodling on my notebook. I wish today's lesson is exciting so I won't have to face the fact that I am sitting right next to _Edward fucking Cullen_!

_Oh get a grip, Dorkella! You were doing fine. Just forget he's beside you, okay?_

Easy for you to say, you're just part of my brain. My stupid brain. Having a dialogue or is it a monologue with yourself, how pathetic can you get? Ugh.

I stomped my right foot and put my chin in my palm and tried to understand Ms. Hathaway's discussion.

Edward chuckled beside me and started to fiddle with his iPhone.

_Maybe he's texting that bitch, Tanya Denali. I heard from the biggest gossiper in school, Jessica Stanley, that they were an item now. Wow, what a surprise. Mr. And Ms. Perfection. Yey! What a great phenomenon. Not! Shit. Stop. Talking. To. Yourself. Bella._

And then I heard a faint buzzing sound. It came from my back pack. I checked to see if my father once again put bleach in his uniform. Chief Swan can kill a criminal as well as his uniform, which I am sure of.

_From: unknown number_

_Message: Hi! Feelin a lil bored? Thought this was ur fave. class?_

Who the hell is this? Texting me during school hours, and surely one of my classmates in this hour for this person can see the boredom my face is filled with.

I looked around the room to see if someone has their phone out, playing with me. No one, except Alice. But I have her number saved on my contacts, she is even speed dial number 2. Mailbox was number 1. _Sorry, dad. Number 3 is good enough, eh?_

I sent her a text to check.

_To: Alice_

_Message: Boo you, Bitch._

She looked down on her lap when it buzzed with the vibration caused by a new message. After reading the text, she typed a short reply then looked at me with her _right_ eyebrow arched.

A text.

_From: Alice_

_Message: WTF is ur prob. B?_

I replied.

_To: Alice_

_Message: Just checkin' something. Sorry, A. x_

She read my message then looked at me mouthing the words "later".

I replied to the unknown number with a not so nice message.

A minute passed and I received a reply. It was my message but he/she added his thoughts.

_From: unknown number_

_Message: Who the fuck r u? R u some kind of a creepy stalker or what? Gross. Get a life, fucker. – Tsk. Tsk. That's not a nice thing 2 say, B. I thought u were nice n all._

_To: unknown number_

_Message: Sorry, dude. Just tell me who you are, please? I'm havin a bad day. N I took it out on ya._

_From: unknown number_

_Message: It's all good. __ I can see it in ur eyes, you always squint a lil when ur irritated. Its kinda cute actually._

_To: unknown number_

_Message: U still haven't answered my ques._

_From: unknown number_

_Message: What if I don't wanna tell u who I am?_

_To: unknown number_

_Message: So, this is good bye then. Bye._

_From: unknown number_

_Message: No! Give me a min. I'll just fix my hair._

_To: unknown number_

_Message: What?! R u kiddin me?_

"Mr. Cullen!" Ms. Hathaway yelled.

I immediately hid my phone and turned towards the front of the room then to my right.

Edward has his phone in his right hand while brushing his hair off his face with his left one.

"Using of cell phones while class is in session is _strictly_ prohibited in this school." Ms. Hathaway said, stalking to Edward's chair and taking his iPhone.

Uh-oh. I have a very, very bad feeling about this.

* * *

**another AN (_sorry! I just like to appreciate people. :)_)**

**Also THANKS to:**

**LadyLizzyDarcy and angeliclilgal**

**for favoriting and subscribing.**

**Reviews makes me update sooner! xx D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I love you guys. You make me wanna write some more.**

**You keep giving me reviews and I'll keep giving you updates faster that you could say _dorkella_!**

**I'm on a roll bbs!**

**btw, I have made a formspring account! So YOU guys can give me comments/suggestions/questions regarding this story or just about anything really!**

**http://www[dot]formspring[dot]me/dorkella**

**xx**

**dorkella**

**P.S.**

**I had _fun_ writing this chapter. You'll see why in a few.**

**I was hoping to see reviews from everyone so I know what to write to please you, people!**

**10+ reviews and then the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Capulet and Montague**

"I am very, truly sorry Ms. Hathaway. But I just had to check who was texting me at this hour, seeing that it is indeed school hours I thought that the person texting me must have something important to say." Edward reiterated smoothly.

_Edward sure is one smooth talker, Dorkella. Why can't you be more like him? _

Oh. Boy. I truly am insane, my _inner_ self is mocking me. Jeebus.

"Well, then Mr. Cullen I will let this one pass." Ms. Hathaway must have been turned into a puddle of goo just by looking at Edward Cullen's puppy dog eyes and kissable pout.

"Thanks Ms. Hathaway. I always knew you were.."

"Why don't you read the lines you have on page 116, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Hathaway ordered before Edward finished his sentence.

My mind went blank. We were discussing Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Edward as Romeo? I could _die_ happy now.

"And surely Ms. Swan would be happy to read Juliet's lines for she has a very profound love for literature. Am I right Ms. Swan?" Ms. Hathaway said smiling at me.

_See, Dorkella? Being the best student at Ms. Hathaway's class does have its perks. You're gonna be Juliet to Edward's Romeo! *squee!*_

Oh. Holy. Mother. Of. Christ. This is _not_ happening. This is _not_ happening. This is _not_ happeni...

"Bella?" Edward said, motioning me to stand up too and hold my book.

I nervously picked up my book and scanned through what we were about to read.

_You are gonna kiss him! You are gonna kiss him! You are gonna kiss him!_ My inner self sang inside me.

Of course I would not be kissing him! This is only a reading not a play! Christ, someone's too excited.

I cleared my throat, looked at Ms. Hathaway and said "I'm ready."

"Could you look at Mr. Cullen while you read Ms. Swan? It could give a sense of realism and emotion to what you're about to read." She said with a smile.

Everyone was looking at me and Edward now, at _us._ Alice, after attending this class for so long, has finallygave her undivided attention to what is happening in the room and with the lesson. The stupid pixie is smiling like a stupid Cheshire cat. Oh. For the love of..

"So.. uhm.. yeah. I should.. I should start." Edward said, finally showing some signs of discomfort.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Edward said with his angelic voice, hands shaking slightly, eyes glued to the book he held and never looking at where I stood.

"Edward, please try and say the lines with emotions. And do look at Ms. Swan like she is indeed Juliet, Mr. Montague." Ms. Hathaway teased.

Edward _blushed._

_He actually blushed. Wow. That's a first, Dorkella. He's kinds becoming like you eh?_

Shut up! _Shut up_! I could NOT mess this up or else I will end up as the loser who stutters gibberish in front of the whole class and worst, in front of Edward.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

I barely heard my voice because I was looking straight at Edward's green eyes. Not needing to _actually _read the lines helps with ogling Romeo over there er, I mean Edward.

"Ms. Swan, why am I not surprise to see you have memorized the lines by heart?" Ms. Hathaway said, clearly complementing my devotion to her subject.

I smiled and looked at her for a while before turning back to _my_ Romeo.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

Edward said with much more emotion than the last and also _not_ needing the book to deliver the lines perfectly.

_OH. MY. GAWD. Dorkella, you have a winner right here, miss! He's purr-fect! _

Man, why do I have this freakishly scary voice in my head right _now._ Seriously, I am gonna be so humiliated I'll have to go to Arizona and live with my mom after this class.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

I said with I thought was the right tone needed. I looked sideways and saw my classmates watching us exchange Romeo and Juliet's lines with big goofy smiles on their faces. Ugh, _teenagers_.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Edward said looking at Ms. Hathaway then at me, before smiling his perfect Edward Cullen smile.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

I think my undies just got wet.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

He dropped his useless book in his desk to add emphasis and I think everyone of us including Ms. Hathaway was scared for a second there, 'cause I sure did hear gasps.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

I said with an arched eyebrow and an even wetter undies.

_You're so toast in the next line, Dorkella! Got any last wishes, dear?_

Edward licked his lips wet before saying his last lines.

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."_

His eyes said it all, desire and lust. His lips were a little bit parted, breathing shallowly.

I was dumb founded. Fuck. Me. If that isn't the _sexiest_ fucking thing I have seen in my life then I don't know what is.

I almost _forgot_ my line but quickly recovered.

"_..You kiss by the book."_

It was almost a whisper but due to the fact that every single person in our class has suddenly turned into mute, it rang across the four corners of the room clearly.

After a few minutes of silence Ms. Hathaway spoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Smiling at me and Edward she the addressed the whole class. "Now, _that's_ how you read lines, people."

The whole class broke into applause, some boys even hollered and whistled. I have never been so embarrassed and proud at the same time in my whole entire life.

"OMG, Bella! That was freakin' hawt!" Alice said, fanning herself with two hands and giggling loudly.

"Shuddupinyoface, Cullen!" I said while simultaneously sliding lower in my seat and hiding my face with my hair.

"Whatever you say, _Capulet!_" Alice teased while laughing in her dainty little hands.

"Ugh!" I couldn't win with her even if I tried.

"Don't get so worked up, Juliet. At least they enjoyed it." Edward said from my right with a wink and a smirk.

I think I just died and got to heaven. And I think I should change my undies now before it started leaking unto the floor of our World Literature class.

"Okay." Was my reply. Completely boring. But deep inside, I felt like there's a typhoon raging within me.

* * *

**Reviews my bbs? :) xx D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Glad you all liked Chapter 3. It was cute ain't it?**

**:)**

**Just to be clear this story is:**

**All-Human/Alternate Universe/Out of Character**

**Sorry for the confusion, if there was any.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.**

**I couldn't stand not writing and updating!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**RL was a pain in the arse.**

**Read and Review. Pretty Please?**

**xx**

**D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: 4 Winks and Similarities**

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventful except when Alice was trying to introduce me to every stinking student in school as Juliet Capulet and Edward as Romeo Montague. Edward just laughed it of while I was trying my damnest to reign Alice in. Sadly, I have failed.

In Biology, when Mike borrowed a pencil from me Edward suddenly started filling me up on Alice's night time rituals as if I didn't know any of it. I might as well live in their house; I have clothes in Alice's walk in closet since the first week we've known each other.

Oddly enough when I turned back to lend my pencil to Mike, he was already writing in his answer sheet. Wonder where he got a pencil to borrow.

"So, think we can pass our answer sheet now? Its 20 minutes pass the start of the hour; we wouldn't look like arrogant tools now." Edward said with a sly smile before getting up and going to Mr. Banner's desk.

We were sharing a table because Alice was partnered up with Jasper in this class. They were seating in front of us. Hardly even trying to answer the assigned tasked because they _always_ copies our answers just before the papers were due. They were looking at each other's eyes, giving a perfect example of lovesick fools.

"Yeah, sure thing." I said to the empty seat beside me.

We were finished before half of the class even started to answer theirs. Procrastination is their game; we were mature enough to not follow their ways. And of course being the Class valedictorian and salutatorian didn't hurt.

"So, how was your weekend?" Edward asked.

"I was at your house, Edward. You and your dad played chess and basketball while Alice and your mom played Bella Barbie. Oh, and Emmet and Rosalie sucked each other's face off." I said with a laugh.

He laughed too and said "Yes, yes. That is true. Pretty boring isn't it? Home for the weekends. We should have gone to some bars at Port Angeles." He said smirking at me.

"Nah, It's not really my thing.. Bars. Alcohol. Cigarettes. Eww..." I said with a scrunched face.

"Me neither." He responded with a small smile.

"Then, why'd you..."

"I just, well. I.. uhm. I thought that was what you were into." He said, clearing his throat.

"No, I'm into books, music and food." And I'm really, really into _you._

"Really? Wow. That's another 3 things we have in common." He said with a bright smile.

My heart stopped beating and my brain was on lockdown before returning back to normal in a span of 5.496 seconds.

"What are the others?" I suck at flirting, I know.

"We seem to have Romeo and Juliet memorized, right?"

"Yes, that." One.

He chuckled and said "That, and the fact that we put up with Alice's tantrums and demands 'cause we love her."

It was my turn to laugh this time. "Uhm. Yeah, that's another one." Two.

"We both like classical music." He cocked his head and winked.

"Wha..? How'd you.." How on earth...

"I was passing by Alice's room last Saturday night when I heard you playing Debussy. Alice would never play something like that, so I figured it was you."

_Passing by my ass. He was totally spying on you, Dorkella!_

Shut it, you opinionated bitch. This is becoming really irritating.

"Oh, that's nice. I didn't know you like classical music too." Three.

"Please! I have been playing the piano since as long as I can remember." He said with a wave of his hand.

Stupid, stupid mouth. I shouldn't have said _anything._ It was way easier when he did all the talking.

"Right! You're right, I am such a dumb girl." I said laughing at my stupidity when I felt his hand touch the back of mine.

"You are definitely not dumb, Bella Swan. You have one of the highest IQ test results in this school. I should know; I have seen your results."

"Hey! That's supposed to be confidential!" The nerve! He must have snuck up the principal's office to..

"I am the Class President, Bella. I have certain powers and privileges. And that includes reviewing the IQ test results of the student body."

"Oh. Right. Again." I huffed. "Do you _always _have to be right?"

"I am not _always_ right. I sometimes make mistakes too. I am only human after all." He winked at me, _again._

_One super hot human if I may add._

Before I could even formulate a decent response, Jasper spoke. "Hey, man. Can we borrow your paper? We only have 8 minutes to answers ours and that ain't possible, right?"

"We already passed ours, Jasper." Edward said with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh, shit. Were dead, Jazzy." Squeaked Alice.

"Mary Alice Cullen, watch your mouth." Edward scolded Alice.

"Sorry! It's not like you're not used to it by now." Alice said with a pout.

"I will never be used to hearing expletives from my baby sister's mouth."

Before Alice can even point out that she is not a baby anymore, Jasper _begged_ Edward for the answers.

"Come on, man. It's for your _baby sister_...?" it came out like a question.

"Fine." Just in the nick of time, Edward dictated the answers we had written in our paper 45 minutes ago.

"My hero!" Alice ran towards our table, jumping in Edward's arms and kissing his face over and over again.

"Whatever, Ali. Good thing I enjoy your best friend's company or else you would have been dead meat by now. Laters." He said with a wave and a wink at _me._

"What the hell is that all about?" Jasper asked me before following Edward out the room.

"Yeah, Bell-uh. What the hell is that all about?" Alice said in her sing song voice.

"Seriously? I don't fuckin know." I was still drowning in joy because of the fact that Edward fucking Cullen winked at me 4 times today and we do _have _similarities.

* * *

**There ya go my bbs! Short but sweet. :) Update in... 3 days! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU for the lovely reviews my bbs. I am happy to read them.**

**Keep them coming! :)**

**BTW,**

**This may be the last _short_ update I will do.**

**The next ones will be _longer_ than the previous ones.**

**I decided to update atleast once a week but with a longer story in it.**

**Sounds good? Tell me in reviews or in my formspring acct.**

**xx**

**D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confessions to a Shopaholic**

"Okay.. This is fun!" Alice chirped from the backseat of Edward's silver Volvo.

"Alice, we have been doing this everyday for..." Jasper wasn't able to finish his sentence before Alice spoke again.

"So, tell me Jasper. This is fun, right?"

Edward, who was driving, chuckled beside me while I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Yes, baby. This is fun. Super duper." Jasper said in a monotone.

Edward parked his car in their massive garage and we all got out then Alice yelled at Jasper.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm Mr. Hale but I'll let it go now since I love you and I will be interrogating Bella regarding her night with Mike Newton this weekend. But I will not forgive you if you ever repeat that behaviour again. So Eddie and Jazzy, bye!" Alice said in a rush before dragging me to her room.

We were sorting though Alice's newly purchased clothes and make ups in her walk in closet for about 10 minutes when she suddenly shouted at my ear.

"Spill you icky guts out, Swan!"

"Could you just quite down a lil', Al?! Gee. You could wake the dead with you voice. I think I'm partialy deaf now.."

"Will you please tell me what happened with Newton last night, my dear beautiful, smart and sexy Bella? Please! Please! _Please_, with a little cute cherry on top?"

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm _Mrs. Hale_, but since you asked me super nicely I will tell you." I said while looking through her shirts.

"Eeeck!" Alice squealed. "My heart just went 60m/hr!" A big dopey smile on her face was very prominent.

"Don't get too excited to be Mrs. Jasper Hale in the near future. You're father and brothers have made you promise them not to marry until you finish college."

"Yeah, I know. A girl can dream right?"

"Now, now Alice. Do you want me to tell you the story behind Newton's failed attempt to ask me to prom?"

"Fine! Okay. Tell me, now!" She demanded.

"First, I have a few rules. And don't even complain, this is _my _story, so _my _rules."

Alice was about to interrupt so I cut in.

"No interruptions. No side comments until _after_ I finished with the story. No squealing.."

"I highly doubt it." Alice butt in.

"Ehem. As I was saying; No yelling accusations at me, no throwing tantrums and definitely this story will never, I repeat _never_ leave this walk in closet. Ever." I finished with my pinky ready for hers, to seal the deal.

"Okay." She said accepting my pinky and smiling.

"So, after you and Edward dropped me off our house yesterday afternoon. I started to cry. I couldn't do it in _your _house because the main reason for it _lives _there." Her eyes widened but I continued to talk. "I saw him and Tanya Denali in the school parking lot last Friday, before you and Jasper arrived for our daily drive home. They were like to koala bears glued together with super strong all purpose glue. I pretended to text someone until you guys came. When you asked me to spend my Friday night and Saturday with you, I _almost_ declined but.. I can't. You're my best friend and I know Jasper will be out of town this weekend for their big, extended family's camping trip. The whole weekend was fun, don't get me wrong. It's just that, it hurts to see _him_ every god forsaken day of my life, knowing he belongs to someone else. Not me. And have I told you that it hurts? Maybe you don't know how it feel 'cause you and Jazz are, destined, fated and meant to be together. But, its killing me slowly." I couldn't stop the angry tears from overflowing and raining down my cheeks. Alice walked towards me and gave me hug before pulling me to her bed and turning to her bedroom's double doors and locking it.

After I swiped my tears and snot with Kleenex tissues from Alice, I continued. "I know I have denied having feelings other than a stupid **little school girl crush** for your brother ever since you noticed me blushing and trembling when he's inches away from me. But I think now's that best time to say this..."

She nodded slowly encouraging me to continue.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tight before saying: "I.. think. I think I'm in love with your brother."

"Emmett?!" Alice asked.

"Fuck you, Mary Alice Cullen." I answered.

"I'm just kidding. I know. _Edward_." She said with a wry smile.

"At first, I didn't know why I was feeling this protectiveness over Edward. This sense of.."

"Ownership?" Alice offered when I could continue.

"Well, if that's how you put it."

She nodded and raised her eyebrows, silently telling me to continue.

"I really felt sad and down and depressed when I got home from here yesterday. So, I did what every teenager would do in that situation. I got drunk. I took some of Charlie's Vitamin R, drank it while I was listening to Switchfoot and Dashboard Confessional until I noticed there was nothing left. I got bored and then I switch on my laptop and went on line." I sigh, regretting drinking alcohol now more than evers.

"Then?" she prompted.

"Mike was the only one there. I started the usual. 'Hi, what you doin'? and then.. I forgot after that. Must be the Vitamin R. I just remembered flirting, _badly_, with him. I was trying to make _myself_ feel beautiful and wanted. And loved. He was really sweet if I remembered correctly."

"How can you remember, you were drunk as hell." Alice hissed.

"Remember my rules, Alice?"

"Ooops. Sorry, Bella. Go on."

"We got to the topic of music, dance and prom. I remembered asking him if he already asked Jessica out since they were dating. He said that he doesn't want Jessica to be his date for prom. He said he wanted some else... He said he wanted _me._" I said. Repulsion is evident on both mine and Alice's face.

"So, I gave him a challenge. Please do remember I was _beyond _drunk when this was _all_ happening. I told him: If you can ask me to prom, face to face, in school, I _might_ consider going to prom with you."

"Oh, Bella! I thought you were really gonna go to prom with him if he just _asked_ you straight out." Alice said, exaggerating her worry by acting like dabbing her Hermes scarf all over her face and neck.

"Oh, shut it. I was drunk, not dumb." I said throwing her a glare before smiling.

Silence fell between us before I broke it.

"Pathetic isn't it? Me _falling_ for your brother, of all people!"

"Expected yes, pathetic no."

"What do you mean by _expected_?"

"Oh, come on! You spend all your time with moi. Were like twins from different set of parents! We have all our classes together, we spend weekends in each other's house and our parents get along great!".

"You're point is?" I was confused.

"Since you are always with me, you automatically spend more time with Edward compared to any other boy from our school! Can't you see it? Even if I'm with Jazz, you are with me. Edward is my brother and Jazz's best friend. Do the math."

"Oh."

"Yes. OH." She teased.

"Wouldn't it be weird, though? Me liking you brother? Don't best friends have 'no dating my brother/sister' code or something like that?" I was worried for me and Alice's friendship.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. My brother's charm must have been clouding you brain with his haze of hotness." She teased me again. "If that is the case, don't you think my brother and Jazz should have been brandishing swords at each other every time they hang out?" she said, smiling brightly.

"Wow. If you put it like that. I see your point." I small, hopeful smile is forming in my face when it all together disappeared.

"What about Tanya Denali?" I asked.

"What about her?" Alice asked before pulling 2 Evian water bottles from her mini fridge from across the room and throwing one at me.

"Is Edward and her.. 'Ya know? Together?" I asked, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nope." She answered confidently.

"Why do you think so?"

"I know so."

I just arched my left eye brow in response.

She smiled and said "Edward told me. This is his own words not mine: "_Tanya is nice, pretty and funny but.. I just don't see myself having a serious relationship with her. She's just not the type I would bring home and introduce to you guys as my girlfriend_". Yes, he really did say that to _me._ Just last night. Looks to me like she's not _girlfriend material_ for my brother." She felt the need to stress the fact that he did tell her that and just last night.

"So, what's his type then?" I asked, not anymore shy to show my interest for her brother.

"That, I do not know. But I do know Edward _hates_ hypocrites and fakers. So don't try changing who you are just to attract him, Bella. Trust me when I say, just be _yourself_."

"You know Alice, sometimes... You're_ too _good to me." I said before giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't get all mellow on me, Bella. We have hordes of clothes to pull price tags off of and tons of cosmetic products to test. So, tough up!"

I just smiled and thanked every god out there that I have Alice for a best friend.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in you reviews! xx D**

**P.S.**

**EPOV next? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my dear readers.**

**This is the first of the long updates I am gonna do starting now.**

**I hope you'll like this one.**

**I honestly don't know where this story is going... _yet_.**

**Some of you might want to give me ideas, it will be welcomed and I will _try_ to put it in the story.**

**While I was doing a back read on my last chapters, I noticed some wrong grammars and spellings.**

**I am really sorry for those, I would try and correct them when I have the time. I'm _slightly_ OC. :)**

**As usual, please R and R.**

**xx**

**D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Whiplash!**

"So.. See 'ya tomorrow Al!" I waved good bye and skipped of the Cullen's front porch, starting my walk home.

Just then Dr. Carlisle Cullen's black Mercedes pulled up on their driveway. I stopped walking to greet Dr. Cullen hello and good bye at the same time.

"Oh, nice seeing you here Isabella!" Carlisle greeted me with a kiss both cheeks.

I blushed and gave him a small smile. "Good evening Dr. Cullen. I was just leaving. Alice held me hostage again; she needed _help_ with her new purchases. I couldn't say no to her pout."

"Oh, that girl. Just as persuasive as her _mother_." He said with a warm smile.

"So, uh. I better get going. Char.. Dad will be looking for me." I said as I started walking again.

"Oh. Why don't I drive you home? It's already nightfall, I would want Charlie's _only_ daughter walking home alone at a time like this." Looking at our surroundings, I just shrugged.

"Oh no. I would want to bother you, Dr. Cullen. I know you just ended your 12 hour shift at the hospital." He needed rest and I needed to get out of here before..

"Edward!" Carlisle bellowed. "Stop from peeking through our curtains and get out here."

_Oh great. Just the person I needed to see. Yey! Not._

"Yes, dad?" He stood on his father's other side while scratching the back of his head.

"What were you doing back there? Are you waiting for someone?" Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

Edward just returned his father's smile.

_Wow. Just a picture of these two smiling can lift up every person's spirit in this freaking planet._

"Why don't you make your self useful and drive Isabella home?"

_Oh no. no. no nooooo.._

I looked at Carlisle then at him. I saw hesitation in his eyes. So I decided to _again,_ decline his kind offer but Edward had other plans.

"Sure, no problem Dad."

"Great. You can take my car. It's already in the drive way, no need to get yours out of the garage."

"Cool."

After this short father-son exchange, the next thing I knew Edward was opening the Mercedes' passenger door for me. I mumbled a silent "thanks" and sat.

The whole 10 minute ride was uneventful. We kinda talked about the fucked up weather of Forks. And Alice. All in all we exchanged about 5 or 6 sentences, give or take.

And then the next thing I knew I was getting out of the ridiculously expensive car which smelled faintly like latex gloves and isopropyl alcohol.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been?" Uh-oh. Chief Charlie Swan is in duty.

"Hi, Dad! I just…" before I could finish, Edward spoke.

"Good evening Chief Swan. I am really sorry for Isabella's late arrival home. My sister was too caught up with her monstrosity of a walk in closet to actually check the time. I am really sorry." Edward gently said to Charlie.

"Edward.. Edward.. Had I known that my daughter is with _you_, I would not worry for a second." Charlie said with a bright smile on his face.

_Wow. Never noticed it before, Charlie really, really likes Edward! That's a good thing for 'ya Dorkella. Nothing to worry about Charlie and Edward not getting along. They're doing just fine._

What? What's that suppose to mean?! Stupid. Stupid. Don't go thinking about that..

"That's a nice thing to hear from you Chief Swan, I am _really_ honored." He even stood ram rod straight and saluted at my father.

"Oh Edward. You always crack me up. And drop that Chief Swan thing, call me Charlie. Or better yet, how about… _Dad_ huh?" Charlie said _grinning_.

Oh for fucks sake!

"_Dad_!" I hissed _humiliated_ beyond imaginable.

Both men before just laughed out loud and shook their heads from one side to another before Charlie looked at me and said: "Easy, Bells. I was just jokin' with Edward here." And then slapped Edward between his shoulder blades a few times.

"Ugh!" I ran towards our front door before stopping abruptly and turning to look at Edward and saying a silent "Thanks for dropping me off."

"Anytime, Bella." Edward gave me a small wave and a smile.

Before I got inside I heard Charlie inviting Edward in for a drink, but thankfully he politely refused.

"That would be great, Chief Swan I mean Charlie.. But my mom would want me to be home before dinner. And I am driving Dad's car, wouldn't want to spend my college fund for repairs." He said with a smirk.

"Oh. That's too bad, kid."

"Maybe next time."

"Sure, sure. Have a safe drive home, son."

"Thank you Charlie. Have a great night and good bye, Sir."

"I said stop calling me Chief Swan or Sir, Edward!" Charlie bellowed right before Edward got inside his father's car, laughing.

When Charlie started walking back inside, I immediately ran to the kitchen from where I was eavesdropping and started to prepare our dinner.

"Why don't we order pizza for tonight Bells? You should rest early; you've had a long day at school and at the Cullen's." He said before grabbing the phone and dialing the town's pizza parlor.

"Oh, okay. I'll just do some of my home works before the food gets here." And then I was off to my room.

I was half way through my Calculus home work when Charlie called me for dinner.

"Bella! Food's here!"

I suppose I'll just ask for Alice's help tomorrow. She didn't skip freshmen year for nothing. That girl got beauty _and _brains.

"I'll be right down in a minute, Dad!"

_To: Alice_

_Message: Hey, brainy bitch. Help me wit r Calc HW tom.? Pretty pleaes? xx B_

_From: Alice_

_Message: Sure. BUT. Give me the deets on u n my bro's drive back home, 1st thing in d AM. x A_

_To: Alice_

_Message: Honestly, nothin' exciting happened… Until we arrived here. :-) x B_

_From: Alice_

_Message: WTF?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeeee!_

_To: Alice_

_Message: Tom! 1st thing in d AM. abt to hav dinner wit Charlie. Bye! C ya tom.! x B_

_From: Alice_

_Message: Ok. TOMORROW! You better b ready. __ Enjoy dinner! x A_

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked, mouth full of pizza.

"I had to ask Alice for help in our Calculus home work."

"Never had a great time with numbers in high school too."

"Yeah. Guess I took after you huh." I said with a faint smile.

"I guess so, Bells." And that was it. We finished dinner and we both cleaned up and said good night to each other.

I was used to listening to music right before I go to sleep, Two of Us by The Beatles was currently playing when a text message arrived.

_From: unknown number_

_Message: Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams. :)_

Oh, here it goes again.

_To: unknown number_

_Message: Thank you for you "good night n sweet dreams" But who r you exactly?_

_From: unknown number_

_Message: You really wanna know?_

_To: unknown number_

_Message: Yes, I do. Kinda creepy talking to someone you don't know. Even if in texts only. :)_

_From: unknown number_

_Message:Tomorrow morning then. See you, Bella._

_To: unknown number_

_Message: Ok.. Where?_

_To: unknown number_

_Message: How?_

_To: unknown number_

_Message: U still there?_

_To: unknown number_

_Message: Guess it's good night then._

_From: unknown number_

_Message: Good night Bella._

Ugh. This person's giving me a whiplash!

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was dreaming of Edward and I dressed in fancy clothes and re enacting Franco Zeffirelli's balcony scene.

"Bell-uh!" Alice shouted next to my car window after I parked my old Chevy pickup not far from Edward's silver Volvo.

"Holy shi… ALICE!" I screamed inside my car. I was startled and then irritated in about 3 seconds.

Good thing I had my window up or my left ear would have suffered deafness due to the fact that Alice's voice was so loud, you could hear it across the other side of the parking lot.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry, Bella! I just wanted to greet you a very good morning, dear."

"Fine. Whatever." I said looking around us.

"Who 'ya lookin' for? Huh?" The pixie asked in a loud voice. Edward craned his neck to look at us.

"Will you just. Shut up. For a second. Please. Alice. Please."

"Okay. Jeebus. Don't get too worked up this early, Bells." Alice said with a frown.

I was not really paying attention to Alice because I was searching for someone who said he'd be here this morning. All I can see is Edward, Jasper and their group standing near Emmett's Jeep whose owner is sucking faces with a very attractive blonde, Rosalie, and some sophies and freshies cramming in answering their home works.

Guess he's not here. Why am I feeling disappointed?

"So? Can _I _talk now?" Maybe Alice could not stand _not_ talking.

"What?"

"What happened last night? All I know is that _Edward_ dropped you off after you _declined _my father's offer. What, you don't like spending time with the _older_ Cullen so you went with the _younger_ one?"

"Are you insane?!" I hissed at her.

"Nah, just jokin'. You should've seen your face. It's like I said I had an abortion or I was adopted." She was giggling so much she looked like a human jack hammer.

"That's not a _funny_ joke, Alice."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So…" She waggles her eyebrows at me.

"So?"

"Come on, Bella! Don't tell me I have to force it out of you!"

"Fine. What an impatient bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, spill."

"I need to finish my Calculus home work first."

Alice grabbed my book and pencil, stalked off to a nearby study table with a bench and sat down. I followed and asked "Now, what?"

"You talk, I answer this. Capisce?"

"Okay. Thanks Alice. You're really a genius, a Math wizard.. I love.."

"I won't fall for your sweet talk, Bella. I want to hear the nasty you did with my bro last night."

"We did not do the _nasty_ last night!" I squeaked. A few students looked at us. I buried my face in my hands and started muttering "_Stupid Bella_" over and over again.

"Get a grip. Story telling time has started."

"Okay. Well, after he _presented _himself to dive me home there weren't really anything exciting that happened. We talked about the crazy fucked up weather we have in Forks."

Alice interrupted "Wow. You two are big _dorks_! Really? You talked about the _weather_?!"

"Well, _he_ was the one who opened that topic, not me!" I said defensively.

"Oh. Really, _Edward_?" She said with a small smile and a glance at her brother.

"Then we talked about.. _you_." I continued.

"What about _me_?" Alice asked not looking up from my book.

"That you _always _get what you want." I said with a smirk.

"Damn right I get what I want. Always." She even pounded her closed fist in the table to emphasize her point.

"Yes, we _both_ know that. I think the _whole_ school knows."

"Continue." She was erasing some of _my_ answers and replacing it with hers.

"So.. When I got out of your father's car. Here comes Chief Charlie Swan. Calling me by my _whole _name, asking where I have been. And then you're great big brother started telling the story why I was home late. And then I thanked Edward for dropping me home went inside our house and that's it. You already know about the dinner part, by the way we had pizza." I did not feel telling her _all_ the details about yesterday's events. It might feed her nonsensical match making between me and her brother.

The bell rang signaling the impending start of our classes when Alice returned my Calculus book to me, grabbing her purse and staring straight at me.

"That's not the _whole_ story. You _will_ tell me at lunch today or so help me god I will curl you air into oblivion."

I unthinkingly held a few strand of my hair and stared off to space. The curling threat is not that scary, but the way she said it, calm and with no emotions, had me sweating buckets.

"BELLA!" she yelled, a few yards away from the table she were at and where I was currently stuck in. "Classes are about to start! Hurry! I don't wanna be late!"

Before I knew it, lunch had rolled in. I was queasy. I did not want to tell Alice the whole Charlie-Edward story but I did want to tell someone about it. Rosalie was a senior and she sat at the other side of the cafeteria. Rosalie and I have a good relationship, maybe not as great as mine and Alice's, but still, were good friends.

Before I can even stand, Alice was already in front of me with her tray. Eyes squinting.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"Why you holding you're back pack like that? Huh?" she looked at my hand where one of the straps of my Jansport back pack is fisted in.

"Ugh. I was just… I was gonna go to Rose."

"And?"

"Catch up..?" It came out as a question. And I knew I Alice's knows I am lying.

"Okay. Go to her. I know _she's _the one you wanna tell your stories to. Go on. Run along now, Bella." Alice said with an exaggerated frown and a pouty lips.

"Oh, fine! Fine!" I dropped my bag and my ass on the chair and crossed my arms on the table. I proceeded to put my chin in my forearm and stare up at her. For once I was looking up at Alice.

"Yey!" Alice clapped and then started eating her salad.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." She even winked. Oh god.

So I told Alice _everything_ that happened last night. The only question she had was:

"Where were you hiding, exactly?"

"I was behind our living room curtain. Alice, that's not the point. Charlie and Edward are _ganging _up on me."

"Bella, you're over reacting. They get along. Great, if I may add. What's the fuckin problem with that? Don't you like it? Just imagine when you and my brother _finally_ becomes an item. It would be.. effortless. You're _already _like a member of our family, don't you want Edward to be like that with your dad?" Alice said with hand movements and dramatic facial expressions; she looks like she was defending a case on court.

"Alice, can't you just accept the fact that me and you brother won't and will never be together."

"You know I already have Rosalie, Alice. Stop pushing Bella into liking _me_, sis." I screamed like bloody murder when I heard Emmett's voice from the top of my head.

Every single student in the cafeteria looked at me and shook their heads laughing. But nothing could beat Emmett Cullen's laugh, it was a cross between a hyena's and a gorilla's.

"Fuck. Emmett! Do you mind _not_ scaring me to death? Shit. That was scary." My heart never beat faster than it is doing now. Except maybe when Edward leaned over Carlisle's car's center console to get something from the dashboard. I thought I was gonna pass out.

"Sorry, Bella. I couldn't stop myself from butting in your convo wit my pixie over here." He said before messing up Alice's hair.

"EM! I am not a kid anymore, _you_ can't do that anymore. Especially _here_!" Alice angrily shoved Emmett out of his seat.

"'Ya know you'll always be my baby sis. And you can't do anything about that." Emmett teased.

"Yeah. Trust me, I _know._" She said while fixing her mussed up hair. "And Bella wasn't talking about you."

"Yeah. Trust me, I _know._" Emmett copied how Alice said it. Before saying: "So… why do you keep playing Cupid for Bella and Edward? If _they_ really are meant to be together, then they will _be._"

One thing about Emmett Cullen is that even though he likes playing jokes and pranks on all of us, he has great advices. His wisdom astounds us all. He was Carlisle's apprentice when it comes to giving great advices on just about anything. He also has a soft spot for Alice; he treats her like a princess. He loves his mom and he isn't afraid to kiss her in front of everyone in town when he won a Basketball game against a visitor team. Maybe this is one of the many reasons why Rosalie was crazy about him. He was, in turn, head over heels in love with her.

"Wow. Emmett. That was actually _sweet_, but. I think fate sent me to _help _these two" referring to Edward and I "to see and accept the fact that they are _fated and destined _to be together."

"Alice, Alice, Alice. When destiny want _it_ to happen.. It _will_." Emmett said before standing up, kissing Alice's forehead and messing up _my_ hair.

"See 'ya later, ladies. _My_ queen is calling to me." He jogged back to his groups' table and then we saw Rosalie sit in his lap before she was engulfed by his massive arms.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice was waving her right hand in front of my face but I did not blink. All I could think about was the scene I saw right after Emmett returned to his table.

Edward _whispering_ into Tanya's ear while she fiddles with his iPhone. It finally made _sense_ to me.

* * *

**Watchathink? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**You're maybe wondering why I updated in less than 7 days. **

**The reason is in the bottom of the page.**

**So read my AN down there, pretty please?**

**I won't keep you for long.**

**So on with the story.**

**xx,**

**D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Inquisition**

I was mad. I was furious. I was _enraged_. But.. A bigger part of me was saddened by this realization.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice fluttered her fingers in front of my face.

"What? What is it Alice?"

"No. _You_. What is _it_?" She was looking around us. And then as I knew she would, she spotted _them_.

"Oh. OH." My best friend looked back at me and then.. She _hugged_ me fiercely.

I was overwhelmed with emotions. "I'll just… I need to pee."

I walked briskly to the girl's bathroom and shut myself in a cubicle. I choose the farthest one from the door. I wept like a fucking protagonist in a cliché teenage movie. I never knew I would be one of _those_ girls who cry over a boy in a fucking school bathroom.

You are not this Bella. You are a strong independent woman. Do not let your emotions ruin you. He's just a _boy_. There are other ones out there, maybe not _Edward Cullen_ types. But at least they will like you for who you really are.

I heard a knock and the door opening. Must be Alice, she can't _not_ know what's happening with me. She always _has_ to know. I sighed.

"Bella? Bella? Are you here?" I was shock to hear Rosalie's voice instead.

A whimper escaped my lips and then I heard a loud knock on my cubicle door.

"Bella, let me in." I didn't move. "Now." The cubicle door rattled no doubt it was Rosalie's insistence to let herself in.

My hand reached out and unlocked the door robotically. I kept myself seated at toilet bowl and hid my face in my hair.

"Bells…"

"I'm okay Rose."

"No, you're not. Stop shitting me will ya'?"

Rosalie Hale, _perfection_ personified. She dates one of the Cullens, she has Queen Bee status of the whole school and she was one smart ass. It also didn't hurt that she looked like a hybrid of Heidi Klum and Gisele Bundchen. As I said earlier, she was perfection personified, much like a mortal version of Aphrodite. She was like goddesses in everyone's eyes and Emmett did treat her one. Managing her temper and snarky attitude is just one drawback. She basically gets what she wants just like Alice, except that she does it by wringing your neck or humiliating you to death as oppose to the pixie's pouting and eye lash fluttering technique. Bas ass Rosalie was in the house.

She bent over me and looked at me straight in eye. Quirked an eyebrow and huffed.

"I… I'm.. I'm sorrrryyy!" Wailing is so not my forte.

"What the hell? Why are _you_ apologizing?"

"I was not strong _enough_…"

"to..?"

"Resist him! I should not have fallen for him!" I whisper shouted at Rosalie's ear.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You _can't_ choose who you fall in love with. He's a douchebag but… Who the fuck cares? Certainly not _you_. Seeing that you are here crying your ass off for _him_."

"That's why! _He_ is a douchebag for making _me_ cry like this!"

"Why are you even crying again?"

"You don't know?"

"That's why I am _asking_ you, Bella!" I looked up to see her eyes softening a bit before she stood up straight and looked at the ceiling.

"He _used_ me."

"What. The. Fucking. Hell." Anger glazed over Rosalie Hale's eyes and I held her wrist before she does something drastic like, cutting over Edward's balls.

"I mean… He was.. He made fun of me. He _played _me."

"Explain. From the _very beginning_." She demanded.

"It is a long story, Rose. And lunch will be over in…" I checked my wristwatch and saw we have a couple of minutes left. "a minute."

"I can get you out off the rest of the day in no time.. Lemme talk to.."

"No, Rosalie. I've made a big fool of myself running off like that. I need to regain my dignity, some of what is left of it anyway. I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Fine. If you day so. Later. I am coming over to your house. You can invite Alice too if you'd like."

"Thanks, Rose. Sure, I'll ask her."

The bell rang, startling both of us. We laughed and cleaned my face off. We hugged before she walked me to my next class.

"See 'ya later, Bells." Rosalie squeezed my hands before stalking off to her room.

After lunch, my mind was in a constant haze and before I knew it, we were dismissed for the day.

"Bella! Bella!" Rosalie hollered from the end of the main hall way leading to the entrance of the school building.

I walked towards her, book bag on my right shoulder and hands tucked at my back pockets. "What's up Rose?" I looked beside her and saw Emmett. I just gave him a small smile and a nod. He returned it back with a grin.

"You're riding with us today." Rosalie started walking towards Emmett's jeep.

"Uhm… Why?" I was trying to keep up with these two towering creature's pace. They walked _fast_.

"Do you want me to answer that question in front of Emmett or are you gonna get your ass up here and do as I say?" She quirked an eyebrow and gave a pointed glance at me. And then at Emmett.

"Bella?" He held his hands, asking for permission to lift me up for I was way too small to reach his car's seat. I nodded and held unto his shoulders while he hoisted me up.

In no time we were speeding towards the Hale's. And then I remembered… Alice!

"Shit! _Alice_!" I hurriedly took my cell phone out and typed her a text message.

"I already talked to her. She _knows_. She'll meet us in our house."

"_Oh_. I'll text her anyway." Seems like they have this all figured out. I wonder will I be able to tell Charlie…

"Rose also called Chief Swan. You'll be dropped off later, well after dinner." Emmett said from the driver's seat. Does he read minds or something?

And then I remembered "Why _after_ dinner?"

"'Cause I told mom you'll be having dinner with us. Emmett has to go home early, you'll fill his seat."

"Wow. I am _so_ honored." I teased. "Taking up Emmett Cullen's position in the Hale's family dinner?"

"Shut up, Swan. Dr. Cullen has to talk to him about his plans for college. And mom misses seeing you around the house too." Rosalie turned from her seat and gave me a smile.

"Well, I sure missed having youre mom's home cooked meal. It's _always_ delicious. Now I know why Emmett likes to have dinner at your house, not that you mere presence is a reason enough." I chuckled.

"Shut up, Bella. You're making me blush!" Emmett laughed.

"Were here!" Rosalie kissed Emmett goodbye. I was debating whether I can jump from this high car to the ground, _safely_; or I'll have to _endure_ their kiss fest for another 10 minutes.

Thankfully just as I opened my car door, they separated complete with sucking sounds. "Eeewww! Gross!"

"Bella, what are you? Five?" Rosalie asked with a cute blush on her cheeks.

Emmett was _giggling_ when he put me down on the Hale's driveway. "Have fun, Bells!". The last thing I saw was the jeep's rear bumper and a cloud of dust it left in its wake.

"Let's get inside, Bella! It's freezing out here!" Rosalie led the way to their front door.

Rosalie's parents were very accommodating, her mom was happy to see me again after a long while. We made polite conversation with them for half an hour before we excused ourselves to head to Rosalie's room.

"Spill!" Rosalie did not waste time once we got to the privacy of her room.

"Geez, Rose. Let me sit first." I was nervous. I was about to tell Rosalie something Alice wasn't even aware of.. As of now.

"Want some water, Swan? You look like you need it." She handed me an Evian and opened herself one.

"Shouldn't we wait before Alice gets here?" I was buying myself sometime before we get down to business.

"Hmm.. Okay. Tell me things she _already_ knows and I do not. That should be fair right?" Rosalie laid on her bed while I opt to sit on her beanie bag on the floor.

"About what?"

"Edward Cullen, obviously." She said without batting an eyelash. I on the other hand almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"What about him?" I answered once I got my bearings back.

"Don't tell me you want me to weasel out every bit of information out of you?" she glared at me and flicked her blonde hair back.

"Okay. Fine." After taking a nervous breath, I retold her everything. And I mean _everything_, from Newton's failed attempt to ask me to prom and why he even tried, to the Romeo and Juliet debacle at World Literature and of course the whole Edward Cullen fiasco and also Charlie's suspicious liking to Edward.

"So.. That _all_ happened in less than week?"

"Yep."

"Wow. It's only Tuesday, who knows? Maybe you and Edward elope to Las Vegas by Saturday huh?" She said smirking right before we heard a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Dinner's ready, girls!" Mrs. Hale called out to us.

"We'll be down in a minute mom!" was Rosalie's shouted reply.

Dinner at with the Hale's was fun, her parents kept joking with us. No wonder Emmett was easily welcomed into this raucous family. Rosalie's parent were nice and were liked my guardians. When I was younger I would hang out at their house whenever there was an emergency situation that needed Charlie. He would just knock on their front door and the Hale's would welcome me _no questions asked_. Rosalie was an only child that's why she enjoyed having me around; she eventually turned out to be like my big sister. I was rarely bullied at school because I was friends with her.

After dinner we headed back to her room and not 10 minutes later, we heard Alice laughing loudly from the living room. She have been here numerous times whenever we have sleep-overs or when Dr. and Mrs. Cullen has to drop off Emmett right at Rosalie's house after they've gone shopping at Port Angeles because he _always_ has something for her.

"What's up, bitches?" We didn't even saw the door open and close before Alice was in front of Rosalie's bed where we were sprawled out.

"Just had dinner. My stomach is _so_ full, it might burst." I said.

"Yes. Rosalie's home cooks well it can even compete with _my_ mom's." She plopped down on the computer chair I had previously occupied.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "So can we now get on with the purpose of today's girl time?"

I sat up and edged closer to the bed's head board so I can lean on it for support. _Oh boy._

Alice squealed "Finally!".

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you run out of the school cafeteria?" Alice asked.

"And why did I find you crying your ass off in the girl's bathroom?" Rosalie added.

I didn't know where to start so I just answered their questions. "I ran out of the cafeteria because I saw Edward whispering to Tanya while she was holding his phone and I cried at the bathroom because I don't want to whole student body of Forks High see me like that."

Their faces were filled with confusion. _Shit._

"I don't think we're following you, Bells." Alice said after staring at me for more than five minutes.

I sighed. "So, you see.. I've been receiving anonymous text messages these past few days. Well, on Monday and yesterday specifically…" I trailed off.

"And…?" Rosalie urged me to continue.

"They just started out in World Lit." I was staring at Alice.

"_Oh_! OH!" the pixie seemed to catch up on what I was trying to say.

"That's why you messaged me in the middle of class _and_ disturbed my sexting wi…" her eyes bugged out and she put one hand over her mouth and the other one to her eyes, effectively hiding her whole face from Rosalie and I.

"You little sneaky whore!" Rosalie bellowed with laughter.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Alice was red all over, she almost looks like me when I blush. _Almost_.

"I am _so_ telling your brother this!" Rosalie continued to tease her. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when Alice's face was drained out of all colors. She looked paler than Edward.

"You _wouldn't_ dare!"

"Try _me._"

"I'll tell Emmett you tell the girls about his _big_ dick!"

"Oh. My. _God_!" I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes tightly.

"How on earth…?" now Rosalie was red.

Alice smirked and pulled out her phone.

"Okay! OKAY! I won't tell Emmett you like sexting with Jasper Whitlock! Gee." Rosalie caved in, shaking her head with a smile in her face.

"And Edward." Alice made sure.

"And Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"Okay. I won't tell Emmett _you_ kiss and tell. And for the record, I was _so_ grossed out when Jessica Stanley told me that _little_ bit of info. I skipped lunch _and_ dinner. Gosh." Alice responded while shaking her head with disgust.

Rosalie just smiled and said "I was just telling them the truth." She was unashamed.

Both me and Alice cringed and stuck out our tongues. It was as horrible as it was for Alice as it is for me because I look up at Emmett like an older brother.

"You guys are _nasty_!" I said with a narrow look at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait 'til you're with Edward. You'd do _nastier_." Rosalie huffed. Alice giggled at what she said. I scoffed.

"Yeah. Whatever!" But deep inside, I am asking myself "_Would I?_" I shake the thought off my mind.

After laughing their asses off of my expense Rosalie asked me to continue on with my interrupted story telling.

With a frown on my face I continued. "I received a text message. And then we continued texting, _clean stuff_, to each other while Ms. Hathaway discussed." I had to point it out so that the two nasty ladies don't get the wrong idea. They giggled and I continued again. "I stopped when Ms. Hathaway called me out to recite with Edward, as you both already know of. And then a message came again late last night. Telling me "_good night and sweet dreams_." And then that was it."

"You gotta be more specific than that, Bells." Alice said while filing her nails. Rosalie agreed with an "uh-huh."

"Ugh! How specific exactly?" I asked, these two so demanding. It's like I ask them about their escapades with their respective partners.

"What did _he_ text you, exactly?" Rosalie replied with an inquisitive look on her face.

"When, exactly?" I asked irritated now.

"The first time." Alice's voice came muffled from Rosalie's closet.

"He asked why I was bored on World Lit. seeing that it was my favorite class."

"And..?" Rosalie asked.

"I asked him who he was after I checked that it was _not_ Alice."

"And..? Rosalie again.

"He sent me back my message and said that it was not a nice thing to say and that he thought I was nice and all." I said in a small voice.

"What did you tell him, exactly?" asked Rosalie, again. Is this the Hale Inquisition of 2010 or what?

I opened my sent messages folder and search for the day old text message until I found it and read it aloud to my two best friends. "_Who the fuck r u? R u some kind of a creepy stalker or what? Gross. Get a life, fucker._"

"Wow. Bells, you've got a _nasty_ mouth there." Alice giggled, returning to the bed room wearing one of Rosalie's dress. It was black and a bit too long for her since Rosalie towered both of us.

"_Nasty!_" Rosalie even mimicked the way I said it earlier, referring to them.

I scowled. "I won't continue with this if you treat me like that the whole time, bitches." Threatening them had been an effective method whenever they gang up on me in the past.

"Fine. Whiney Belly, do continue." Alice teased while flattening the sides of Rosalie's dress in front of the mirror. She turned round and round checking out her ass.

"I apologized and asked him who he was 'cause its freaky to be texting someone you do not know." I didn't feel the need to tell them that the unknown person called my eye squinting "_cute_", they'd freak the hell out.

"So who was he?" Rosalie asked now putting curlers on Alice's short hair.

"He didn't actually get to that 'cause he was fixing his hair when suddenly Ms. Hathaway called out your brother." I responded pointing at Alice.

"How did you know he was _fixing_ his hair?" Alice looked confused. "I thought you didn't know him."

"He said so."

"He said so?" Rosalie repeated.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"That's what she said." Alice repeated.

"That's what she said." Rosalie said too.

"That's what she said!" They said at the same time and fell to the floor laughing.

Lord, why _me_? Why do _I_ have lunatics as my best friends? _Why_?

"Are you two bitches finished?" I asked, I was clearly not amused.

"Yes, sorry Bells. We crack each other up." Alice said wiping tears from her eyes.

Rosalie smiled at me from her vanity mirror and I smiled back.

"And then…?" Alice asked.

"And then.. nothing."

"What. The. Fuck?" Rosalie whipped her head towards me.

"He stopped texting and thanks heaven for that because Ms. Hathaway asked me to recite Juliet's lines with.." I coughed. "Edward."

Alice squealed plopping down next to me on Rosalie's bed and smiling like an idiot. "It was soooooo romantic and beautiful and cute."

"Wish _I_ had been there." Rosalie had a wistful look on her face.

"So yeah. And then last night. You already know about that." I said.

"Oh, do we?" Alice said winking. "Why'd you look disappointed early morning today?"

I had to give it to her, she _never_ misses anything. I sighed. "He said I'd see him on the lot today before classes."

They were both silent.

"I just never imagined I'd see him in lunch today. Or rather, _find out_ who he is at lunch today."

Alice and Rosalie both took sharp intake of breaths and looked at me. Alice sat up from her position and Rosalie sat beside her.

"_Edward_." They said in unison.

A beat.

Silence.

And then…

They _squealed_.

* * *

**Heya! Just give me chance to pimp my two-shot entitled "Fight this Love". **

**I would really absolutely love you guys if you find the time to read and review it. **

**It's my baby. I actually started to write fanfiction with this story but had other ideas which lead me to write "Little Schoolgirl Crush". **

**I have been neglecting to continue it because I was more focused on LSC to actually finish it. So, there ya' go. **

**Copy and paste the URL below to read "Fight this Love".**

**URL: http[colon]//www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5964690/1/Fight_this_Love**

**Or better yet, go to my profile page.**

**I also added links in there for the things the characters own in this story, to give you a better visual as you read along. **

**Thank you guys so so much!  
**

**xx**

**Dorkella**

**P.S. **

**Today is **_**Robert fucking Pattinson**_**'s 24th birthday!**

**So this update is dedicated to him.**

**I wish his sexy ass more success and more $$$ so he can buy clothes**

'**cause he wears the same thing over and over again..**

**I bet his **_**other**_** needs are being taken care of by a certain brunette beauty.**

**P.P.S**

**I don't have a beta. Care to be mine? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Have you read Part I of my two - shot? **

**If not, shame on you! Just kidding.**

**Please go and read it? Pretty please?**

**And...**

**Either you're gonna hate me or love me **_**more**_** at the end of this chapter.**

**That's **_**all**_** I'm saying.**

**xx**

**D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Fallen**

What the fuck? Are they.. _rejoicing_? Don't they realize what that… that… asshole did to me?

"Stoooooooop!" I roared.

They both stop giggling and jumping up and down on Rosalie's bed.

"Why are you acting like _this_?" I asked.

"Why? Can't we be happy that Edward has _finally_ made a move on _you_?" Rosalie squealed down on me, so very unlike her.

"Yeah. Move to hurt me." I scowled at them.

"What is _your_ problem Isabella?" Alice asked irritation now present in her voice. "You're killing our buzz here." She stomped her foot on Rosalie's bed spread, making the mattress move and in turn, made me bounce.

"And your brother is killing me. Slowly." I said, lowering my eyes from them towards the window.

Their smiles both vanished immediately. They resumed seating on Rosalie's bed and took one of my hands each.

"Is there _something_ you're not telling us?" Rosalie asked her voice laced with concern.

"At lunch today. He was sitting with _Tanya Denali._ She was holding _his _phone." I replied in almost a whisper.

They both looked appalled. And then sad. And then worried. Understanding evident in their faces.

"They must be so bored with our school and the monotony of living in rainy old town of Forks, they decided to have some fun. Oh boy did they have _fun._ At my expense."

"Bella..." Rosalie moved to hug me, but I stood up.

"I better get going. Charlie's probably looking for me now." I tried to smile but I think it ended up looking like a frown since they both looked down at the bed spread.

Just before my hand touched the doorknob on Rosalie's bedroom door, Alice spoke. "My brother would _never _do anything as horrendous as fooling you like that Bella. _Never_."

I laughed with no humour. "Oh, really now? Maybe he'd do _anything_ just to bed Tanya Denali. He's a boy, after all."

"Bella!" Rosalie looked shocked to hear me say something like that to Edward. I may not have sung Edward praises in the past but I also haven't said anything derogatory to him in the past.

"Oh. Sorry Rosalie. I did not intend to offend you; he will be _your_ future brother-in-law after all." I said with as much sincerity I can possibly have in this particular moment.

"Bella. Come on! Stop being a bitch. You and I both know _he_ doesn't like Tanya fucking Denali. Remember last night? What I told _you_? I never lie to you Bella. You know that. _Never._" Alice was so close to crying I almost gave in. But I would stand by what I saw and what I felt.

"I maybe being a "bitch"." I used the index and middle finger of both my hands to emphasize. "But this "bitch" has had enough of this nonsense. I've been trying to find out what he sees me as for the past _years._ But for the life of me, could _not_ understand him. Sometimes he's being _flirty_ and then all of a sudden he does a complete 180 and acts as if I'm _you_." I pointed at Alice. "He likes to act all _brotherly_ at times. And it confuses the fuck outta me. What does that mean huh? I'll tell you what it means. He sees me as a naive, assuming and awkward girl who is also his baby sister's friend and treats me as how he would treat his sister. Maybe he "flirts" at me for _fun_. And maybe, just maybe, to see if _I_ would fall for _him_." I was seething now.

They looked at each other and then back at me. I looked at both of them, alternating every now and then. I've had _enough_. After a long silence I moved to leave. I opened the door and turned around. But before I left I said the words I never even thought would leave my mouth.

"And for the record, my dear best friends..." They flinched at the icy coldness of my voice. "He did _succeed_. I fell for him. _Hard_. I am madly in love with Edward Anthony fucking Cullen." Silence enveloped the room. I can only hear my own heart beat, beating hard and fast. Like I just ran a marathon. "I hope you guys are feeling fanfuckingtastic that you are now aware of what I have been fighting off for the last year and a half. I am completely stupid enough to fall for a boy who will _never_ feel the same way about me in this lifetime." I chuckled dryly before wiping a single tear from my left eye.

"I have fallen in love with Edward Cullen, who would have thought?" I said to myself. I didn't know if they heard me. I didn't care anymore. I was done for.

"Bye, Rose. Alice. See 'ya guys tomorrow." I closed the door behind me and ran down the stairs. And then just before I reached the landing I collided with something unbelievably hard.

I growled. Who is this fucking moron that just made me want to hurl after practically running me over the staircase.

"Woah! WOAH! Easy there, Isabella." The moron just chuckled holding me steady. "You're lamb, not a lion."

I looked up and saw a set of beautiful green eyes staring down at me.

* * *

**R and R my bbs! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Read the story first then my AN at the bottom. I know you've waited long enough for this. Go on, indulge yourselves..**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

"Shut the fuck up, _Emmett_. I am not an animal. How many times have I told you not to call me a _lamb_?" I grabbed at his hands that were holding my shoulders and peeled them off. "I better be going now, bye you jackass!"

"Hey! HEY! Bella! I am _supposed_ to give you a ride back home." He said following me out of the Hale's front door.

"Forget it. Alice is upstairs in Rose's room." I started walking at the side walk when he blocked my way and folded his arms in front of his broad chest and started tapping his right foot.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" I lifted my chin up to look at him. He was freaking tall. Taller than Edward. He's 6'3, give or take. Edward is 6'1 according to his records at the school clinic... Shit. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about _him_! He's the asshole who shattered your heart into a million tiny pieces! Stop. Stop. This has got to stop _now_.

"I am taking _you_" he pointed at me "home." And then he stood beside his jeep's passenger door.

I sighed. I was calculating on my chances to escape him but my clumsiness will definitely come in the way of my grandiose plan.

"I'll just drag you back here, Bella." He said. "I swear." He looked serious now.

Oh. Shit. "Okay. Okay! No need to be brutal. Gee. You're worst than _my_ dad.." I muttered.

"Speak, Bella." came from somewhere in my left after half an hour of leaving the Hale's.

I didn't say anything. I just continued to stare straight ahead.

"I'll just continue to drive 'round and round town." This guy is annoying the hell out of me. I scowled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Have it your way." he said in a mumble.

"FINE! What do you want?" It was not like me at all to speak to Emmett like this. We usually get along fine.

"Got a bit of a temper there huh, Bells?" he said with a very familiar smirk.

"Just.. Just leave me alone. Okay?"

"How can I leave you alone if we're together?"

"Then stop the car and I will go out."

"I will not do that, Isabella." He looked insulted.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I get that a lot." he sighed then chuckled.

"Good to see you're enjoying your drive around town at my expense." I huffed.

"Just tell me why were you running away crying from Rosalie's?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Just 'cause!" He said as if it perfectly justifies questioning me about what transpired at his girlfriend's house.

"You're not five!" I shrieked at him. He just laughed out loud and arched his left eye brow at me. "Asshole."

After a long silence, we both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry for-"

"I'm just being stupid-"

I looked at him. He glanced at me. And then we both howled with laughter.

"Ladies first." Emmett said with a nod in my direction.

"Oh. How noble of you.. I didn't know you had it in you.." I teased.

He just chuckled. "It's hidden somewhere, deep, deep down in me. It comes out sometimes."

"I wonder how rare that happens." I teased some more.

He just smiled, silently urging me to go on.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. I know you're just looking out for me. I was just too caught up with everything that I had to.. release it somehow." My head was down; I was twiddling with my thumbs and suddenly found my face burning.

"I am sorry too. I was just being my usual stupid, idiotic jerk that I am. I didn't realize that you were having a bad day. I am truly sorry, Bells." I felt his sincerity.

As I looked up to Emmett, I had a genuine smile in my face wanting to show him that it was all good.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked in a low voice.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"I mean... If you really want to. I'm not forcing you. Just know that I am here for you. I may not be like my sister and my girl friend but I am a guy who has had a few years ahead of you. 'Ya know, older, wiser, sexier..."

"Okay! Okay!" I said laughing. "I get it." Spending time with Emmett was very relaxing. He's always been the one to make me laugh.

"Its... it's about... Edward."

"Ah." Was all he said.

"Ah?"

"I know. I've always known." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"How did..? When..? Who! Really?" I was a complete stuttering mess.

He smiled and said. "Oldest brother."

"What does it have to do..?"

"They tell me _everything_."

"_They_?"

"Edward and Alice, of course." He smirked.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We don't hold conferences just to gossip about the personal lives of our friends or of one another. No! They just ask me for advice. Or they just vent."

I scowled. "What exactly do you know?"

"Just enough. I don't pry. I just know what they tell me."

"What do they tell you?"

"Hmm... I don't know if I'm supposed to say..."

"Oh. COME on! Emmett!" I whined. "They talk about me; I have the _right_ to know!" I screamed.

"Wow. You've got quality set of lungs there, lady! Good thing we're in my car."

"Emmett. Stop. Stalling."

"Okay. As far as I know..."

"Yes?"

"Alice says that you and Edward have to resolve some _sexual tension_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"How should I know? I am neither you nor Edward for that matter. Thank goodness! You two have been so blind for so long now I just have no idea what to do with the two of you."

"I don't understand Emmett." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alice and I have known your feelings for Edward for like, _eternity_. Or since that day you blushed profusely when we paired the two of you for an amazing game of charades. You were like a tomato the whole fucking game, Bells. Especially when Eddie had to make you guess "Birthday Sex"! Oh my god that was classic. He was thrusting in a fucking chair and you were like about to explode with emotions! You were confused, appalled, shocked and turned on at the same time! Oh man. Jasper and I were trying very, very hard not to aid Edward in making you realize what he was doing by moaning and grunting, just so you'll get the full effect!" he was literally crying now. Tears were streaming down his face from laughing so hard as he remembered that particular event.

I waited for him to stop laughing but it only worsens as time passed by. It has gotten so bad that he had to park the car at the side of the road because he found it difficult to drive with teary eyes and uncontrollable fits of laughter.

After what seems like a whole decade, but in reality it only lasted ten minutes, he stopped, gave me a big grin and said "Sorry."

"Fuck you." I said earnestly.

"I think you said that to the wrong Cullen." He smiled. "And don't say that to me when Rose's around, she'll go ape shit on you."

"Oh my god, Emmett! Eeewww!" It only dawned on me what he was saying. "Seriously, Em.. Am I that _obvious_?"

"Oh yeah." He said without hesitation and started the car.

"Fuck! I am soooo doomed." What am I gonna do now? I've made myself much, much more vulnerable to him. If what Emmett is saying was true, that I was super obvious from the start, then I just made myself look even more desperate and stupid in front of him. How can I have missed this! I was so confident that I was acting all normal and unaffected by Edward's constant presence in my life that I was thoroughly convinced that no one aside from Alice knows! Stupid, stupid Bella!

Emmett's voice disturbed my inner ramblings. "Don't go all sulky on me. Trust me. Edward has _absolutely_ no idea."

"I thought I was super obvious?"

"Indeed, you are. Transparent, even!" he chuckled when I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You lost me."

"_Both_ of you are absolutely transparent. You two have got it _bad_."

"But.. Edward cannot be, absolutely not, no! Impossible." I was not making sense even to myself.

"You like Edward. Edward likes you. End of story."

I just gaped at him.

"That's how transparent you two are."

"Edward, could not possibly like me 'like me', can't he?"

"Edward likes you 'like you'! To put it more brashly, he has the hots for 'ya girl!" he snapped his fingers and whistled.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Emmett Cullen?"

"NO! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, just to make fun of me. Cullen boys seem to like to do that." I answered in a small voice.

"What?" he stopped the car, finally arriving at our house. Charlie's cruiser was not yet parked in the driveway as he was doing double shifts to have more time at home over the weekend.

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded. I sighed. "Let's get inside."

Once we were settled in and have informed Emmett that he cannot take a can from Charlie's slowly lessening stock of Vitamin Rs because of my impromptu drinking session last Sunday night, I started telling him the events of the last few days. Just like what I done with Alice and Rosalie though Emmett was surprisingly very quiet throughout my whole rant. He only showed a bit of emotion when I was on the part where I realized that Edward played me just so he and Tanya Denali can have a little fun at Forks High. When he started to say something I held up both my hands and continued. I finished with what happened just before I ran into him in the Hale's staircase.

Once I had ended he gave me a long time to rest. Just telling the whole story took almost an hour. And that was without bathroom breaks. I eventually excused myself and went to Charlie and I's shared bathroom upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw an exhausted girl with plain brown hair tied at the nape, plain brown eyes with short eye lashes, a small slightly rounded nose and a lower lip much more fuller that the upper one. Tear stains on my face were also an added bonus to my horrible appearance.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. At least I should feel clean and refreshed if I was going to bare my soul much more than I have already done to the brother of the person who was causing this pathetic drama in my life.

I also changed in my cotton pyjamas so I can be more comfortable. After all I was in my turf; I can be whoever I want to be.

It took me half an hour to get back to Emmett downstairs and I admit that I wouldn't be surprised if he already left.

His previous seat on the kitchen table was empty. I called out to him.

"I'm here." He was undoubtedly in the living room. I found him looking at the photographs Charlie insisted on keeping on display at our living room wall. It was filled with different "milestones" I did throughout my life. It annoys me that visitors of our house got to see me in my diapers up to the day I got my braces on and off.

"You were a really cute kid, Bella." He said pointing at a picture of me and Alice in the town playground. We were at the sand box, building a castle. I was 7 and Alice was 6 but we were both wearing identical brightly coloured dresses which I am positive Esme intentionally made us wear on that particular day. Mine was baby blue and Alice's were baby pink. I had pigtails on while Alice was sporting an apple cut.

"Thanks." I was feeling a lot better after seeing pictures of me somewhat chronicling my life. Now I understand why Charlie firmly instructed me never to take any of these pictures away.

"We had a picture like this one too... Wonder where it is now." Emmett mused.

"Really? Maybe Alice took it down; you know how she is with old photographs. She says it ruins her current style or whatever. I honestly think those dresses were really cute!" I replied. I remembered loving it so much I would wear it any chance I get.

"Yeah. I remember you crying when Edward spilled orange juice down your dress. You went kuh-razy!" he laughed. I didn't. I couldn't remember _that _happening.

"He did?"

"Yep. He was telling you to sip from his juice box, I think."

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh, he didn't spill orange juice on you on purpose. Esme will go beserk on him."

"No. I mean why would he tell me to sip on his juice box?"

"Oh. Some kid elbowed yours 'cause you were wearing _that _dress every time we were at the play ground. That kid has some serious problems. He said you were... poor 'cause you only wear that one dress."

"But it was my favourite." I whined.

"Oh, we knew. But that nasty lil' kid didn't. And he taught that by elbowing your juice box to the ground, you would want a new dress. Crazy kid logic, if you ask me." He was positively smiling as he remembered.

"Edward offered me his and then when he spilled it on me accidentally, that what's made me cry? Not losing my own juice box because some kid elbowed mine on purpose?"

"Yep. Crazy kid logic, again." He was laughing now.

"Who was that nasty kid anyway?"

"Mike Newton." He replied.

My right eye brow arched. "Nasty boy Newton huh."

"Yep." He answered while nodding up and down. "So what you gonna do about it?" he asked while looking at a picture of me and Charlie posing with the biggest catch I did when I went fishing with him on the summer before high school started.

"I honestly don't know."

"Can I say something? About you prejudice on my brother?"

"You make it sound like I'm the one at fault here." I said with surprise on my voice.

"No. NO. Don't take it in a bad way. I just think that you shouldn't jump into conclusions, especially about how Edward feels about you. Never think that you were just a play thing for him. It'll be the last thing Edward will think of you. He is a good guy, I'm not saying this because he's my brother. I just see it how it is. He may be a jerk sometimes but remember who he has for a brother and a sister. He can't help acting his age and being stupid sometimes. But believe me when I say that Edward will never _ever_ make fun of you. And especially hurt you _intentionally_. Give him some slack. He's _clueless. _He never had a serious relationship before. And _no_. Tanya Denali is, never was and will never be his girl friend." He said the last part when I huffed when he said that Edward never had a serious relationship before.

"How can you explain all the things that I witnessed? And the things he made me feel? Huh? How can you justify reason for those?" I was shaking now. My voice was wavering.

He moved to hug me but I stepped back. He moved again and I stepped back again. But when he moved to hug me again, he did not give me a chance to escape. He hugged me to his chest and murmured something in my hair. "It's not me who should answer that, Bella. You know that. I am not supposed to say this, hell I am not even supposed to say half the things I have already said, so what the fuck. Edward is crazy over _you_. Seriously. Absolutely. There's no point in denying that now."

I looked up at him and searched his eyes to see if he's just fooling me. I saw sincerity. I saw friendship. I saw hope?

"Wish you'd hurry up and hook up already! So we can go out to Port Angeles and have a mega triple date or some shit!" Emmett was back to his jerk persona again. At least I enjoyed his more matured side while it lasted.

"Oh. You came back! I thought I lost you, asshat!" I replied smiling now.

"Come on, Bella. Did you really think I would be Mr. Brooding and Emo for an extended period of time? We have Edward for that!" he laughed and I did too. He was right. Edward was the one usually like that.

"Anyway, so... You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Life goes on. Come what may."

He chuckled. "Aren't those... songs? One by Usher, by Leann Rimes and that guy and girl in a fancy movie? What was that again? Rose made me watch that shit load of times and I couldn't even remember the movie title!"

I smiled and said "Ask her. So she'll know you weren't really paying attention to her favourite movies!"

"No. No! She'll hand me my balls on a silver platter!" he was seriously scared. And it made me laughed so loud I fell from the armchair I was perched on.

Charlie chose that moment to turn up. "Bella! Bells? I'm home, honey."

I rose from my place at our living room floor to see Charlie walking through the doorway that lead to where Emmett and I were hanging out. "Oh. Hi, Dad!"

"Care to tell me why you were on the floor just now?" he had this mixture of amused and confused expressions on his face.

"Oh, sorry Chief Swan. _That_ was my fault." Emmett answered for me laughing. I joined him.

Charlie did not seem amused by our antics.

"Dad... Emmett just made me laugh so hard I fell to the floor. I hadn't laughed like that since as long as I can remember!"

"Oh. Okay. Nice to see 'ya around here again Emmett. Just yesterday your brother was the one who drove Bella home. Now it's you. Sadly Edward hadn't had the chance to stay very long for he was supposed to have dinner.." Charlie was not able to finish his sentence because Emmett suddenly bolted upright and looked at his wristwatch.

"I have to go! I did not notice the time! Mom will be giving me my balls if I wasn't home in ten minutes." I laughed out loud again. "Chief Swan, I am so sorry to cut this short but I really, really need to go now.."

"Oh, too bad. Maybe next time. Edward promised me last night. Now you must too!" Charlie smiled. "Dad!" I objected.

"No, it's alright Bella. Chief Swan, you have my word. I'll join you and Edward when you guys set a date. We can even go fishing?" Emmett sure knows how to impress. No wonder Rosalie's parents _adore_ him.

"That would be amazing, son. Tell Edward I'll arrange things."

"Okay. Bye Bells! See 'ya at school! Bye Chief Swan!" he was about to turn the knob when I replied "Buh-bye Em! Thanks for today! Really. Thank You."

Emmett only smiled and opened the door.

Charlie followed Emmett out and I heard him say "Send my regards to Esme and Carlisle. Tell him he's welcome to join our fishing trip too! And say "hi" to Alice from me!" I heard Emmett's horn reply to my father's shouts and he was off.

By Wednesday morning I have finally decided to act like the past two days did not happen. Charlie gave me a lift to school because two giants kidnapped me yesterday after school so my Chevy was still parked at the school lot. I just hope it's still alive or at least in the same state as I left it yesterday morning.

I walked towards my pick up and when I was assured that it's still in its best condition, I started off for my first class even though it was still early.

"Bella! Bella Swan!" someone called from my back

When I turned around I saw a blonde freshman who was a member of the baseball team carrying a paper. When he reached me, he handed me the paper and said: "For you." And dashed before I can comprehend what was happening.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and then I looked around me. Students were slowly arriving and filling the school grounds. I tried looking for the boy who gave me this. Should I read it? Throw it away? What do I do with this? But as Albus Dumbledore has said, curiosity is not a sin.

A single sentence is in the paper, it was made up of different letters obviously cut outs from magazines.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow."_

What. The. Fuck? Reo Speedwagon? Seriously? Is this a sick joke? It is _not _funny, not even close.

The first bell rang signalling the start of classes will be exactly five minutes. I stuffed the piece of paper with the lyric to my backpack and hurried to get inside.

The day progressed with me acting like the usual. I didn't talk about anything regarding the past two days with Alice and Rosalie. Maybe their built in female-angst radar had kicked into action. They know when to keep their mouth shut, bless them.

Emmett seemed to be back to his usual self except when I saw him at lunch he didn't just smile at me; he came to our table, hugged me tight and kissed my temple. But before he left, he snatched my half eaten pizza and mussed my hair like I was five fucking years old. I flipped him the finger. He just laughed into Rosalie's hair and blew me a kiss.

Jasper has always been quiet ever since I've met him when we were all toddlers. But he never fails to see that he cares. Just now he passed me a piece of banana bread he was sharing with Alice. I smiled and took it without saying a single word. That's how Jasper is. Easy. Comfy. Relaxed. Just the opposite of Alice. They make the perfect couple. It makes me smile that although I can never be as happy as my friends are, just seeing them together makes it a little less lonely.

And Edward. Edward seems to not exist in my world anymore. I am positive that I have passed by him a few times in the hallways. And we are partners in Biology. I just pretended that he's not there. I let him do the entire job; he's the smarter one of the two of us so I deemed it's only fair. I didn't even look at him when all of us gathered at the school parking lot to talk about the weekend. The girls are excited over the nearing prom. I kept quiet. Good thing no one bothered to ask me if I was even going, they can probably see the uninterested face I was badly hiding. After half an hour of chatting amongst themselves they agreed it's time to go home.

When I got inside my truck, I saw a piece of paper. This time the words were written by a person who's obviously penning the words of the song in a hurry.

"_Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption."_

I looked up. Edward's silver Volvo, Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's motorcycle were slowly leaving the lot. The slow progression of their convoy tells me that they are wondering what's taking me so long to start my car and follow them out.

I put the paper in my back pocket and revved my car. I followed them out and waved when I turned toward our house.

Thursday passed by just like Wednesday. I drove myself to school rather late and in a great hurry. I over slept for the night before for my head was swimming with questions regarding the two pieces of paper currently tucked in my back pocket. I have been literally turning my head over and out on who might be the sick bastard sending me these lyric. I have come to two conclusions but I could not for the life of me accept either of it.

One, this might be another cruel joke Edward Cullen was playing on me. I firmly believe that it is him who sent me those misleading text messages. He seems to find his text messages much less exciting now for it stopped coming since we talked about meeting in the school parking lot early Tuesday morning. I wouldn't have replied once even if he did message me. I was beyond humiliated and angered by his games. I could not believe he did such an atrocious thing. I have completely buried what little emotion I had for him in the deepest recesses of my broken heart. I was past being hurt. I was better of unaffected.

Second, Nasty boy Newton. He might be getting back at me for whatever I may or may not have done to him. I was betting on it. He must be so humiliated at what happened Monday morning he wants to humiliate me too. Slowly but surely huh.

Before I got home on Thursday after class, I was dodging all the questions Alice was asking me by saying I need to go home early and make Charlie a great dinner because I promised him one this morning. It was a lie. I just wanted space. I wanted to think _everything_ through. What has become of my life? I am glad the week is ending tomorrow. Hell of a week that is. I can't wait to spend my weekend in the safety confines of my bedroom reading my favourite books.

As I started my engine and backed out of my parking space, I saw Edward literally hurtling himself to the general vicinity of my truck. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were waiting for him beside his car so that they could all go home together. I on the other hand was willing my decrepit truck to move the fuck faster. I could not afford to spend another minute with him. I needed space, didn't I? I waved good bye to the gang and pushed down on my accelerator..

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. RL stuff got in the way and I had a writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoyed the extra long update.**

**R and R bbs!**

**xx**

**D**


	10. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all if you are reading this THANK YOU.**

**For staying with me up until now.**

**And now, the reason I am severely lacking**

**In updates will be known.**

**I am very, very busy with university right now.**

**I will be graduating in a few months and**

**as some of you knows, a thesis is required to do so.**

**That's what keeping me busy.**

**That's the reason this story is in _HIATUS_.**

**I am terribly SORRY. Truly I am.**

**I will understand if you hate me.**

**But I hope I get to continue with my baby in the future.**

**Much love,**

**D**


	11. Fading Hope

**I am so sorry to everyone for keeping you hanging for such a long, long time. I have decided, albeit very hard on my part, to stop writing stories since I am finding it hard to continue with the effort one puts into creating a story. I have decided that I am not taking down these stories so feel free to give them an ending you think they deserve. I hope you all understand. I wish you all the best and once again, THANK YOU for every review and massage you have given me. **

**XX **

**D**


End file.
